


the best destiel fic evr p3

by babysnakeisak



Series: the best destiel fic evr [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysnakeisak/pseuds/babysnakeisak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deamie tealls cessie teht he needs too sacrifise hemself</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best destiel fic evr p3

ok sew dis was herd. deenie hed to safrice hemself two da demonz 2 let cessie life. sew deanie teeld caseei uno dey.

"cassdie i haz someethin too teel you." sed deenie  
"0k wwat es et?" seid cass4ie  
"i needs to sacricfe meself too da demonz to leet u life!!!!!!." seidd deenie  
"deenie no!!!!!!! u heve too life!!!!!!! wiethtoit u i em noething." seddsf casedie  
"i has to do et or elze yull diee!!!!" sed deeniae

densie ren awwey su cassei coulddnt stop hem.

"owksdofk deamiz i em reddy for u two kell mee!!!!" sead deenie  
"ok" sed teh demoznz

den cesseie showed up b4 de demonz couldw heert deamei!!!! cwassie smierted ell da demons and ayayayaya

"omhg cessdie whey didid you seve me!!!!???" said sdeanie  
"bc deaneie..... i love u." said cesseei  
"omg i love u twwo!!" seadi deanie!!!!!!

den they ren home and hed teh sexual intercourse.

**Author's Note:**

> jfc why do i even do this?


End file.
